A Chocolate Wonderland
by LeenNight
Summary: You need to read and find out and a certain chocolate maker is also involved!
1. Transported

**_A Chocolate Wonderland_**

* * *

_Hi, I'm LeenNight! I go to Sweet Amoris High! I'm a new student though. I've only been here for about a month. I've made a lot of new friends! Iris told me she'd take to woods for a walk and I'm soo excited! I hope we have a lot of fun!_

_**Next Day**_  
"I'm up, I'm up." I said turning my alarm. Today is..well Saturday. WAIT! TODAY IS SATURDAY! I'M LATE! I ran to the bathroom to get ready. Today Iris and I are going to tour the woods! We'll do it, if I'm not late. "BYE MOM! SEE YOU LATER!"

"Where are you going again Leena?" my mom asked using my full name. LeenNight is a mixture of Leena Night EverHearts.

"To meet my friend! She's showing me around!" I shouted.

She chuckled. "Ok! Don't be late for dinner!"

"Ok mom!" I said and I ran all the way to the woods. Wow, they're really pretty. I wonder if Iris is here yet.

"Iris...?" Ok, she's not here. What to do, what to do? Then something touched my leg. "Ah!" Then I saw a cute little bunny."Awww, he's so cute. Should I run after it..?" I haven't had a bunny for a pet since I was eight..hmmm..."Ok I've decided to chase it!"  
I chased it but I lost it..."Awww, he's gone. Ooo, what kind of berries are these?" I said and eat them...and went down.."I feel so..so t-tired..." And with that, I was unconscious...

_**X**_

"Ahh, where am I...?" I said slowing getting up and looked around.."Where am I...?" I didn't see the woods. I saw brushes with candy on them! What's going on!? I slowly got up and walked down a path which let me to another brush full of candy. Seriously, where am I..?  
Then I walked down some more and saw..I think a chocolate pond.."This is like Wonderland except it's Chocolate Wonderland, and I replace Alice..I need help.."  
Then I saw someone. "Excuse sir!" I shouted and the guy walked up to me and I was so surprised.

"Hi, do you need something..?" he asked me. But I was looking at his ears...

"Y-ya, w-where am I..?"

"You're...well we're in Hidden Valley." he said smiling

Hidden Valley, huh? What a weird name. I think Chocolate Wonderland suits it much better.

* * *

_I hope you guys like it, my first fanfic!_


	2. Meeting Charli,Wenka,and Willi

**_A Chocolate Wonderland_**

**_Meeting Charli, Wenka and Willi_**

So here was I, LeenNight, in some Chocolate Wonderland. No, wait I mean Hidden Valley. So there's this guy, he has long brown ears which look bunny ears.

"So, what's your name?" he asked me, he seemed pretty cute.

"I-I'm LeenNight. What's your name?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I'm Charli."

"Hi Charli." I said and I kept staring at his ears. Then he spoke.**_  
_**

"You're ears are weird.." Charli.

"Yours are too.." I said back.

"Oh! You're from the other side! Where we deliver our chocolate too!" He said and I raised a brow. I didn't understand.."You don't know? We hand out chocolates on Easter. Min are the best!" He said smiling and his smile is soo cute..

"You're a Chocolate maker?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm guessing you'd like to go back home right? Since you're probably feeling a bit lost.." Charli said. I did want to go home but a part of me wanted to stay and adventure around more for a bit. Also another part of me felt that Charli was someone familiar, but I'm not really sure..

"Well, actually...I'd like to stay for a bit.." I told Charli.

"Ha ha. That's quite intriguing.I think it would alright if you stayed! You can even help me!" He said and I said that would be just fine.

Charli told me that he needed his chickens, they've either gone missing or someone decided to steal them. So I went to go look for them and I found them, they're so cute! They luckily didn't run away from me, I wonder how they make chocolate eggs? Then I saw Charli and told him I wonder his chickens, then he sent me on another quest to find chocolate apples because his chickens eat chocolate apples, don't ask me why..

"How am I suppose to reach them..? Why am I short?" I said to myself. Then I decided to get a stick to get the apples. "Cool, now Charli will be happy!"

I went to find Charli, went I did find him, he seemed so happy, he looked so cute! I bent down to see the chickens eat chocolate since I've never seen a chicken eat chocolate..but they didn't eat it aww..Then Charli started to freak out.

"W-what's wrong?!" I asked.

"I know they're starving! The only thing they like better than chocolate is grains! Someone gave them grains!" Charli said and started flipping out.

"So why not give them grain?" I asked.

"No! They need to eat chocolate to make chocolate eggs! They'll make regular eggs if they eat grains!" Charli was most definitely on the verge of going all crazy.

"Oh my..." Was all I said..Charli was stomping around and was muttering things I didn't quite catch..

"We're going to find the one who did this! Those to pest are going to pay!"

"Those 'pests'? You know who did it?" I asked.

"My younger brothers!"

"You have younger brothers?"

"Yes, two. They're also chocolate makers, so they wanted to prevent me from making chocolates." Charli said, I wondered what his brothers might be like. Cute? Sweet? Mischievous? Charli kept on talking but my mind was wondering about his brothers. "-for I am the best!" Charli said and I bounced back into reality..

"Ok.." I said. "Want me to tag along?"

"Well...I might do illegal things.." He said and mind went straight to..

"You're going to KILL them?!" I said shocked out of my mind.

"No, I'm going to pull on their ears! We're not allowed to pull on each others ears because it's painful!" He said and I sighed in relief. "Could you go talk to them? Then we'll solved this much more calmly."

I smiled. "Sure. Later Charli!" I said and went to search for his brothers. Soon I found a cute little kid with bunny ears and a baby chick on his head. Too cute!

"Hi I'm LeenNight! You must be Charli's younger brother!" I said introducing myself but he didn't say anything. "Hey, it's ok, it's not like I'm going to eat you or something.."

"..."

He's a tough cookie to crack.."Um..hi..do you..talk..?"

"I don't feel like talking to you, that's all." He said and I felt shocked..

"Nice..thanks.."

"I don't want to be nice.."

I just stared at him for a sec and then spoke. "So what's your name?"

"...Willi..I make the best chocolate.."

"Cool..Wait, I thought your brother said he was the best.." I said, do they all think they're the best or what..? Then we chatted for a bit more and he made me feel stupid, seriously, I think Willi and I won't be best buds, or even buds..

"I make better chocolates than Charli."

I seriously don't know who to believe now anymore..

"Look, that idiot is right behind you." Willi said an I turned around. Charli wasn't there and I slightly blushed. That stupid seven year old rabbit fooled me..Arr! So I went to go find him and I did. I yelled at him for fooling and soon he started to cry, which made me feel guilty..

Then he left! He tricked me again! That little pest! I won't let him fool me the next time! I found him again and we argued for a bit and then I asked about the chickens.

"Why would I do such a thing?" He said so innocently.

'_Cause you're a brat!_' I thought.

"He's paranoid. I didn't do anything!" He said and I said maybe it was their other brother and I went to look for him. I went to the chocolate pond and found someone.

"Hey LeenNight!" He said and I didn't know who he was.

"Who are..you..Do we know each other?"

"No, Willi said something weird was running around and you're the only weird thing here." He said and puffed my cheeks.

"Thanks..." I said sarcastically. "And you are...?"

"I'm Wenka, I'm also a chocolate maker."

"Cool. Did you take Charli's chickens and give them grain?" I asked

"Do you think I would tell you if I did it?" He said.

"If you're honest ya.." I said hoping he'd know something. But he didn't! He's annoying and so his smile! He didn't tell me anything! Also he reminds me of a certain blonde I know..

I left and soon I found Charli and he asked me if the confessed but I told him no.

"-Willi only said he was the best chocolate maker.." I told Charli and flipped.

"He's lucky that he can run fast!" Charli said and I sweat dropped, but at least he wasn't the only annoyed by Willi. Also it seems that they don't have a good brotherly relations at all much..

Then Charli told me that they like to play a game where one lies and the other tells the truth.

"Your brothers play weird games.." I told Charli.

Then Charli told me I that to find Wenka and Willi and get them together to find out who the liar is.

"I'm on!" I told Charli and he patted my head. I majorly blushed.

"Thanks LeenNight!"

_**~!~!~!~!~**_

"I wonder where they could be.." I said out loud and soon enough I found Wenka.

'_Shoot! He's alone_!' I thought. Then he saw me and said..

"Why are you looking at me like that..?"

"Oh..it's nothing.." I said and walked away..

"You aren't going to pull a prank, right? Because that's the face when I make when I making a prank..." He said and really a prank face? I had a WTH face on because having the same facial as Wenka would be horrible!

We talked again but he didn't want to follow me. So I set out on finding Willi.

"It's a solid argument." Wenka said.

"Geez! I just want to talk to you and Willi!" I said and left. Soon enough I found Willi, but without Wenka..man..

"Wow!"

"What? I asked.

"You're deep thoughts surprised me!" He said and I felt a pulse about to pop and to beat up Willi..

"So...?"

"I didn't know you were capable of doing that!"

Seriously, I'm about to pop and pull his ears! Ahhh! He told me he wanted come either so I left to find Charli and tell him that they just wouldn't come together!

_**!~!~!~!**_

"There you are!" said a voice, it was Charli! "I've thought of something!" He said.

"Great! I've it up to here with those two!" I said with a mad face.

"I have to deal with them all year round."

"Poor thing!" I said. "Anyways, what's the plan?"

"I've got our favorite treat!" He said.

"W..what's you're favo..rite tr..eat?" I asked puzzled because how would it bring them together..?

"An enormous carrot! Willi and Wenka are very greedy! They won't be able to resist!" He said and my eyes gleamed.

"Really? Cool!"_**  
**_

So there I was..again looking for Willi and Wenka. Those two are such a hand full, how does Charli do it? I found Willi by the cliffs.

_***Sniff*Sniff* **_"What do you have behind your back?" Willi asked.

"This!" I said and showed him the carrot!

"Is it for me?"

"Only if you follow."

Then he went on blabbering and started to fake cry but I didn't fall for it this time. "Stop pretending to cry, you won't fool me this time.."

He still didn't want to follow me, he said he'd take the carrot and leave.

"You know the conditions. It's either you follow or no carrot."

But he jumped onto my arm and stole the carrot and ran away. "WILLI!" I shouted. "He's lucky I'm letting him go.."

Soon I found Wenka with Willi eating the carrot.

"If I had known annoying you would cause you to give us a carrot, I would've annoyed you a lot worse!" Wenka said and I sweat dropped.

"Don't be mistaken, it's SO not a gift. I just needed you two together."

"Why..?" Willi asked.

"Well..um..your game.."

Wenka smiled wickedly. "If you wanted to play you should've just told us!"

* * *

_This is the end of ch. 2! Hope you guys liked!_


	3. The Liar Game

**_A Chocolate Wonderland_**

**_The Liar Game  
_**

So Willi and Wenka explained the rules to me, I was determined to win because Willi said I'd have to eat one of his chocolate eggs, he said they weren't POISONED, that made me worried..

"Ok..I'm ready.." I thought of a question. "Is the sky blue?" I asked and chose Wenka.

He said. "No." Ok, he's the liar!

"Who stole the chickens?" I asked and chose Wenka again.

"Me." He said. I found out who was lying. He made a smirky face.".."

"Who gave grain to the chickens?" I chose Wenka once again.

"It's Willi.."

"Who stole the chickens?" Willi!

"Exactly."

"Yes!" I said.

"Don't get too excited. Who fed the grain to the chickens." Willi said.

"Wenka.."

"Correct as well."

"Who's the liar?"

"Wenka!" I said.

"Ugg! You were just lucky." Willi said.

"Speak for yourself..Now go to Charli dear, you tattle tale.." Wenka said and I skipped happily over to find Charli. I found Charli and told him.

"One did it, but both were in on it!"

"Ya..sorry."

Willi came over with a weird look on his face and said he should've fed me his chocolate, what's with that? Soon Charli started chasing Willi and I had to find them.

Soon I found them and Charli said they were looking for me, how sweet and said Wenka and Willi were going to help fix the damages they caused and such, also Charli said he'd let them live..wow..I'm glad it didn't get so bad..or else Charli would've done something illegal..Also the other two weren't so thrilled to help Charli..

"Anyways, for helping us solve this family feud, we have a gift for you!" Charli said and I wondered what it was. Charli gave me a chocolate egg, Wenka gave me a bunny suit, which is so cute and Willi gave me a cute baby chick!

I gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. All of them blushed and I said.

"Let's take a picture together!" I said and I thankfully had my camera and we all posed for the picture. We all looked wonderful. Then Willi gave me the chocolate from earlier and I bit into and everything became fuzzy..

"Bye LeenNight!" They said and I blacked out..Soon I woke up on the ground of the woods. Iris was staring at me.

"Why are you on the floor? Are you ok LeenNight? What are you wearing? A raccoon outfit..?" She asked too many questions.

"No, it's a bunny outfit.." I said and I thought. 'Was it all a dream..?'

"Peep, Peep!" said something. Wait! I quickly turned and saw a baby chick..Was it the one..Willi gave me? I picked it up and it rubbed itself against my face.

"You're so cute!" I said. "I'm going to call you...Charm!" I said and it peeped happily. Then Iris and I went on the walk with Charm. I hope Mom lets me keep it! I know Dad will! He had a baby chick too as a pet!

* * *

_This is the end of ch. 3! Hope you guys liked!_


	4. A Crush?

**_A Chocolate Wonderland_**

**_Crush?_**

"Too bad she's gone. She didn't taste my chocolate.." said someone.

"She had mine, which is good enough Wenka." said another.

Wenka stuck his tongue out. "Whatever Willi."

"HEY!" Charli shouted. "You two get back to working!"

_'If only she hadn't told Charli, we wouldn't be stuck helping Charli!' _The both of them thought.

"Anyways, did you see that look on your face!" Wenka started laughing and pointing to Willi. "You blushed soooooo much! AHAHA!"

"HEY! You blushed too!" Willi said. Soon both were arguing about who blushed the most.

Then the started to pull each others ears..

"OWWW!" They both groaned. "THANKS A LOT WILLI/WENKA!" They both shouted at each other.

Then Charli came over and broke up the fight and yelled at them since they weren't working. "WHY ARE YOU TWO BEING USELESS!"

"WENKA STARTED IT!" Willi pointed to Wenka.

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Charli stopped them again before things really got out of hands. "What's this all really about?"

"LeenNight!"

Charli was a bit confused, weren't they mad at her for telling Charli what they did?

"Wenka said I blushed when she kissed my cheek, but Wenka blushed as well!" Willi said.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

Charli sighed. What was he supposed to do, huh? Then an idea hit him!

"Both of you listen up! All of US blushed ok! Naturally we ALL made a WEIRD face! So get over it!"

Wenka and Willi just looked at each other.."So that means...what?"

Charli slapped his forehead..these two were just TOO much sometimes. "Then you've.."

"You've what?"

Charli looked away. "Got a...crush.."

"C-C-C-CRUSH!?" They said super surprised. "We're not ready for that!"

Charli looked at them with a straight face but inside he was laughing crazy.

"Wait...That means you like her too!" They said pointing to Charli, who put his arms up in defense.

"I don't know about that.."

They eyed him. "Yes you do! We heard you saying, '_Oh she's really nice..and pretty!_' '_She's so caring and sweet_.' '_I hope we met again._' We heard you! Don't deny it!"

'_These two, why don't they just mind their own business!_' Charli thought sweat dropping.

"Besides, you two could date because you two are bigger than us!" Willi said and Charli started blushing.

"S-she probably is seeing s-someone already! T-too bad!" Charli said and walked but he said this before he left. "NOW GET BACK TO WORK, OR FEAR THE WORSE!" Willi and Wenka shivered.

'_She's very beautiful, she probably is with someone. She probably wouldn't dare to date me..She just wouldn't..._' Charli thought sadly while waking away.. '_Seriously,_ _would she think of being mine?_'

With our dear LeenNight

"Ok Mom! Thanks for showering Charm!" I said. "You're so fussy with me, but not with Mom. You're so naughty!" I said hugging Charm. Anyways, Mom said I could keep Charm! She's so awesome! She said keeping a pet will help me become more responsible, even though I'm very responsible. When I entered my room, I show Charli's chocolate in the glass case I put it into and my thoughts wandered off.

I wondered how they were doing and if they missed me. I know I for some unknown reason did. I really liked spending time with them. It was amazing.

'_I wonder if Charli is seeing anyone? If he is, she's probably super beautiful and also an amazing chocolate maker. The only good chocolates I ever make is if I take Mom's secret cream. She says not to take it since she uses it a lot and they're apparently really expensive as well, I know she's lying. He probably wouldn't even think of being my boyfriend! I mean..I'm not like him! Arrr! Life is annoying!_' I thought. Seriously, would Charli even think of being mine?

* * *

_This is the end of ch. 4! Hope you guys liked!_


	5. My Crush Revealed? !

**_A Chocolate Wonderland_**

**_My Crush Revealed?!_**

**_*DING*DING*  
_**

"Please...Shut up alarm..." I said. It was 7 in the morning. It's Friday..it's being like a week since I've seen Charli_*blush*_, Wenka, and Willi. Also a week since I've had Charm. "I really don't want to go.."

"Leena! Time to get up! Remember you said you were going to take Charm to school for your project!" My Mom said and I literally jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

_**20 minutes later~**_

"Ok, I'm ready!" I said.

"Did you pack food and the other essentials for Charm?" Mom asked.

"Yup! Ok Mom, bye!" I said and ran out.

I was running to school, my project presentation was during fourth! My bio class! Then I ran into..Castiel. Oh the joy..

"Ow, wha-LeenNight? Why are you running in such a hurry? Wait, don't tell me, you're on the run from the police?" He said smirking and I gave him a What the hell this time and got back up and continued to run to school.

"Was I wrong?" He mused.

'_Stupid Castiel! You ruined my mood_!' I thought and I checked on Charm. "You ok?"

"Peep!" Charm peeped happily.

I smiled. "That's good to know! Don't worry! We're almost there! And Mom said someone special is coming to pick us up after fourth!" I said and squealed in joy.

Soon we reached school. I walked in and a few people stared, they wondered what was in my cage since I covered. I didn't want to bother Charm with all the lights and such.

"Hey LeenNight!" called Rosalya.

"Hey Rosa!" I said.

"Do you have your project?" She asked and I nodded. "Can I see? Please! I've been dying to see the little cutie!"

"Ok, but I think she's sleeping." I said and showed Rosa, Charm.

"Ooo, she's so adorable! You're so lucky! Where in the world did you get her?"

I said something I was not allowed to slip out. "Oh, Willi gave her to me. He's Charli's younger brother."

Rosa looked at me with a WTH face and I covered my mouth..Then Rosa got this '_I must know_' look on her face.

"Who's Charli~." She said.

"N-no one you k-know!" I said. Rosa is going to get nosy into my love life.

"So tell me, dear Leen." Rosa said, how did Rosa become like my best friend? I seriously don't even know..

"I-I'll tell you later, just keep it a secret." I told.

"I will, but you'll have to spill the dets about this mystery boy LeenNight." She said, I sweat dropped and also very much unfortunately, a very annoying blonde heard.

'_A mystery boy? I wonder who it is? Since LeenNight knows, it's probably someone dorky._' Amber thought. '_I can't wait to find out and reveal who it!_' Amber thought with a cruel face. "Also, what's with the cage?"

**_~Later during 2 period~_**

**_[Amber's Pov]_**

"Sure Rosa, here are some pictures of Charm. I have soo many!" LeenNight said.

"You sure do! They're such cute pictures of the little cutie! I'm so jealous!" Rosa said. "And ooo, who's this cutie?" Rosa asked and LeenNight blushed. There was my chance! All I needed was her camera! Perfect, my plan to ruin that girl is coming together perfectly!

Soon LeenNight and Rosa left to go to the bathroom. LeenNight put her camera back in her backpack and I quickly took it out. When should I ruin her, hmm? During our Nutrition break or Lunch break..? Wait, during Nutrition is perfect because she sits with her friends and the guys sit with her during Nutrition as well on Fridays! Wonderful!

Soon LeenNight and Rosa came back and I left. I went to find the things I needed for my plan!

"Rosa..." LeenNight said in scared manner..

"What's wrong..?"

"M-my camera's missing! I know I left in my backpack..My project.." She said.

"Who would take your camera? It has your name all over it..." Rosa said and LeenNight blushed.

"I wrote my name all over it so I would know it's mine.."

Rosa laughed at LeenNight. "It's so you to do that.."

"Thanks Rosa..Wait..Amber is probably has it!"

"Why..?"

"She's the only one who saw it."

"True.."

_**~At Nutrition~**_

I've got everything ready to ruin that girl! Ahaha! I saw her sitting with her friends and the boys ahaha!

"Emilio, turn it on." I said.

Soon the cafeteria became dark and everyone became confused.

"What's going on..?" LeenNight said and she had a feeling it was Amber's doing!

"Hello everyone! Today I am going to reveal something about Ms. LeenNight! I hope everyone has good laughs since it's about her secret crush!" I said and I started the camera. LeenNight became worried..

_**[Regular Pov]**_

'_Hey! It's me LeenNight! Today I'm at Zeo's house! I haven't seen him in like 4ever! I hope today's fun!_'

Everyone was confused. LeenNight face palmed herself. She totally forgot she put the pic of herself, Charli, Wenka, and Willi on her computer and deleted and the vid they were watching is when she went to her cousin Zeo's house..

Amber was confused, what was this. She didn't know, she didn't watch the vid, she just assumed..

'_ZEO! Stop! That's mine! Sorry Zeo!_'

'_I'll get you Leen!_'

'_Not the CAMERA ZEO!_'

'_Whoops..._'

_'ZEO! I SAID NOT THE CAMERA! IT COST AUNT SARA A LOT! NICK HOLD THE CAMERA. ZEO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_ Then you saw LeenNight basically beating up her cousin Zeo..LeenNight blushed..she didn't NOT want anyone to see this ridiculous video.

Amber felt so stupid right now..

"Your cousin is hot by the way.~" Rosa teased.

"I'm so dead and I can report to Nat that his stupid sister stole my camera!"

Also everyone was laughing. Then they also laughed at Amber, why would Leen's crush be cousin?

"AHAHAHAHA! AMBER YOU'RE SO DUMB!" Said so many boys and she ran out embarrassed.

"Anyways, Zeo was going to pick me up. He's going to be laughed and he'll surely kill me." LeenNight said laughing.

"I think I'm gonna hick a ride with you." Rosa said, LeenNight was going to ask how..but Rosa has her ways.

"Sure, why not. We can hang out Zeo's, it's like and hour way, but his house and neighborhood is awesome!"

"Cool!"

So later on, LeenNight reported what happened, Amber got into trouble, LeenNight got her camera back and she got an awesome grade in her bio class, since her presentation was awesome! Later Zeo came, and people were laughing, Leen explained why and he said he was going to get his revenge on Amber..Soon Zeo, LeenNight, Rosa, and Charm left.

Rosa thought Zeo was really cool and he seemed like he could an awesome friend for Leigh.

LeenNight was happy that he secret crush wasn't revealed, but she knew she was going to Rosa, who would do everything in her power to get her and Charli together..

* * *

_This is the end of ch. 5! Hope you guys liked!_


End file.
